Succor
by Ves
Summary: Rosette struggles with mixed feelings of doubt, and wonders what keeps her going. [ChrnoXRosette] A night under the trees revealed a lot more than she had realized.


Description: Rosette struggles with feelings of doubt, and wonders what keeps her going. (ChrnoXRosette)

Written by: Ves

Completed on: 8/18/06

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade, or any other references in the following, only my imagination…

Author's note: This is my first fanfic of Chrno Crusade, although I fell in love with it over a year ago. Finally, some inspiration from a friend (Tsuki) led to this attempt. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**_Succor_**

This feeling was rare, especially for Rosette. She had no time to be sad, and no time for hopeless despair. Yet, it was here where she found herself. Her happy-go-lucky determined mood was exhausted, and without it her heart plunged into the depths of uncertainty. Questions that plagued her conscious now attacked her viscously, threatening to loose every last strand of hope she held. Usually, one glance at her timepiece would systematize her priorities and bring the important reasons for such bondage into plain view. But not tonight.

The more she looked upon its reflective surface, the more she lost focus. Really, why had she thought giving her life might save her brothers'? They had been searching for years, following false clues with the deranged hope of a madman, and when Joshua was finally found, he refused to recognize her---his own _sister_. Things had gone from bad to worse in seconds, and it seemed for Rosette that nothing could mend them. The deal was made, her time spent. "All for nothing," she whispered faintly.

Silently she raised her head to the starry night sky, wishing for just one sign of hope, if only to soothe her aching heart. _Was my choice the wrong one?_ A mild breeze wafted through the abbey grounds, whispering through the dewed grass and tousling Rosette's golden hair. The night was deserted; Rosette's form sitting propped up by the old oak tree the only sign of life. Even with tender hands surrounding the ticking timepiece, its perpetually draining noise could not be stifled. Each tick echoed loudly in her ears, resounding in the hollowness of night and wrapping itself around her like an inescapable nightmare. Moments later, a soft tap sound came from the bronzed surface of her clock as a single tear slid down its gleaming surface.

"This is pointless," Rosette sobbed. Her crystal blue eyes quickly became dampened with soft tears. "Crying solves nothing. I need to be strong, for….f-for—" Her body shook slightly as tears racked her, making her feel even more miserable than before. She knew she needed to be strong, but it all seemed so useless now. More questions and reasons to give up began to race through her mind, making it harder and harder for Rosette to concentrate on anything. She was so caught up in grief that she hardly noticed another presence come beside her. A gentle hand on her shoulder was the only warning she received.

"Rosette? Are you feeling alright?"

She immediately stopped crying, and turned her head to look up into a pair of concerned red eyes. Caught in the act and so comforted to see him, her mind faltered for words. "Chrno…" she whispered. She suddenly realized where she was and stuttered a reply. "I-I...I'm ok," she said, raising a hand to wipe her face. "Just getting some fresh air, that's all!" Rosette beamed with a grin, hoping it looked a lot more convincing than it felt.

Chrno just smiled. "You're a very bad liar, Rosette." He watched intently as her face fell, instantly noticing her sea-blue eyes were moist with tears. It was not often that the brave Rosette cried, and it pained him to think she had been crying alone. The nun was silent, gazing at the stars above them in an attempt to draw off the awkward silence that now permeated the air. Chrno continued to stare, hoping she might open up to him, like she used to. He hated to think of her suffering alone.

Long moments passed, and nothing was said. "Rosette?" he finally prodded. "Please, Rosette, tell me--"

Rosette tore her gaze from the sky and looked directly into his crimson eyes. A chaste smile curved her lips, and she closed her eyes. "You know," she cautiously began, "I was thinking before...what life might have been like…if things hadn't turned out the way they did."

The demon's gaze faltered for a second, entirely taken aback by her statement. "Rosette," he started, his heart yearning for her.

She continued, gathering courage from her words, "Like if Joshua _had_ recognized me, if he _had_ come home with us, and the battle been won." Here she paused vaguely, "Would life feel the same?"

Now Chrno was completely perplexed. What was she talking about? What was making her think such things? He cautiously reached a hand toward Rosette, to comfort her in the best way he knew how. But as he did, he caught her glance sadly at the timepiece linked around her neck. Even with enhanced hearing, Chrno had to strain to hear her tiny whisper. "Was it worth it in the end? Even when things turned out like this?"

His eyes widened, and he rushed forward to wrap his arms around the girl he adored. "Please don't _ever_ say that, Rosette. You know things will turn out, I know you do." He held her silently for a while, then chuckled. "The Rosette _I _know wouldn't be satisfied with anything less." She gaped for a moment, then hugged him back. "Yes…" she smiled tearfully, "That's true." Turning her head in the crook of his neck she gently whispered, "Thank you, Chrno. What would I do without you?" Quickly, and before her courage left her, she placed a small kiss on her demon's cheek.

Even in the moonlight, she could see a faint blush steal across his tanned face. She pulled back and giggled, her old self returning. Already she felt a lot more confident about her future, and her worries were slipping away—melted by the smile of a friend. Rosette suddenly stood up and twirled in a circle, her arms outstretched. It was as if a great and heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She couldn't help but smile and grin like an idiot, she felt so carefree. Rosette turned back to look at Chrno, who was still sitting against the tree with his legs crossed. He was grinning too, and his smile was heart-warming, no matter what the mood. Suddenly, something in her mind clicked. There _was_ a reason, and it _wa_s worth it. Why hadn't she seen it before? _You really can be an idiot sometimes_…she grumbled to herself. It was staring her in the face, and it made every last puzzle piece fit into place, and made every last moment completely worth it. "It's _you_," she breathed. Her voice held such a tone of love, she herself barely recognized it.

Chrno's eyes lit up curiously. "What?"

Now it was Rosette's turn to blush as she realized she had spoken out loud. She stammered haphazardly for words, and became frustrated when she could find none. "I—uh, that is…um," Her eyes scanned the ground for something to distract her rambling mind. She became so flustered that she nearly jumped out of her habit when Chrno's deep voice spoke right in front of her.

"Eeeek! Chrno, don't do that! You trying to scare me half-to death?!" Rosette flailed her arms wildly and stepped back a little. The demon's eyes glowed, a crimson light reflecting against the moonlight. She suddenly found keeping Chrno's gaze uneasy, and averted her eyes. Chrno merely continued to stare, standing a few inches from Rosette's red face. "Rosette."

"Y-yes?" she answered meekly. He had never acted like this before, and she wasn't quite sure how to handle the change in behavior.

Chrno paused a moment, then asked, "Do you mean it?"

"M-mean what, exactly?" Now she was getting nervous. What was he hinting at?

He stepped and inch closer and looked directly into her cerulean eyes. "Are you…honestly happy that I am taking your life?"

Rosette was stunned by the bluntness of the question, and stood with wide eyes as she considered what he had just said. Wait…what _had _he just said? The silence grew, and she could tangibly feel Chrno slipping away as she delayed her response. She took a quick moment for thought, then smiled as the obvious answer came to mind. "Yes. If you'd like to put it so frankly, I am."

Chrno's eyes softened and Rosette swore she saw tears prick in the corner of them. "How…" It seemed now his tongue was tied. "I…I never wanted to cause you pain, and yet here I am, doing the exact--"

"Oh hush!" Her fiery temper got the best of her as she blurted her inner feelings to him, trying to force him to understand. He could be pretty dense sometimes too, she thought. "I wouldn't trade our closeness for the world! I don't _care_ if I don't live to see old age, as long as you're with me." Despite her efforts, her courage was fading fast, and the last words were barely an audible whisper. But, she countered, he _had_ to understand; she _had_ to tell him. "With you by my side, I just know everything will be alright…I—I couldn't live without that reassurance."

The demon was left absolutely speechless in her wake. He had no idea she felt so strongly, let alone that she'd ever admit it. Before he knew what was happening, Rosette leaned down and kissed him softly. His eyes flashed open in surprise as he stumbled for coherent thought. She pulled away and hugged him tightly once more. "Thank you, thank you, Chrno." Rosette tried vainly to fight the blush on her cheeks as she continued, "I don't think life would be possible without you."

Chrno reacted quickly this time, folding his arms around her in a warm embrace. Nuzzling his face into her neck, he cried tears of gratefulness. "N-no," he stuttered weakly into her golden hair, "Thank _you_, Rosette."

Night went on, and the two soon fell victims to the night's wooing, falling asleep in each other's arms underneath the large oak tree. The pale moon cast shadows across the empty abbey grounds, illuminating the barren glass windows of the building and bouncing off the huge gold bell that hung in silence for now. The only sound to be heard was the gentle breathing of the pair curled under the moon, and the gloomy ticking cry of the timepiece.

-:…End…:-

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
